


Moonlight On Nightingale Way

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Desire, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Lust, M/M, Sexy Times, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, We were the people who were not in the papers. We lived in the blank white spaces at the edges of print. It gave us more freedom. We lived in the gaps between the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight On Nightingale Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



It all started with one little kiss. 

Jude made up the lie; he claims he has never kissed a boy, and that he wanted to know what it felt like to do it. It was just a scheme to kiss Zero. A lie Zero could easily see through but he did not call Jude on it. 

Zero has been secretly harboring feelings for Jude, just as Jude has been doing for Zero. The blond pats his lap and whispers “Come sit with me, and I will show you the correct way to kiss.” 

Jude was nervous—but he has the hots for Zero and no way is he going to chicken out and pass up the chance to kiss this handsome stud. He sits on Zero’s lap, legs draped over the bad boy’s toned thighs and his knees resting on the bed. He is not sure what to do with his hands, his palms are clammy and his mouth is dry, and holy oh my god he is about to kiss Zero! 

Therefore, he holds onto Zero’s neck, looping his arms around his shoulders. He is frozen in place; however, Zero is on the move. He leans in and gently presses his lips to Jude’s, kissing him tenderly. Okay, this is nice, better then nice, it is awesome! Jude kisses Zero softly, and another kiss is pressed to his lips followed by another, and yet another and Jude is so dizzy with love and lust that he feels he may faint. 

A few seconds later, when Zero breaks the kiss and leans back a little to gaze into his eyes, there is a smirk on his lips and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “It's getting pretty late. Shouldn’t you be on your way? Now that you know what kissing a guy is like.” Again, it is a bald-face lie, and Zero knows that. The way he says it clues Jude in that Zero knows this was a plow.

Judging by the way the blond leans in and kisses and kisses him, and kisses him yet again; Zero is content to keep up this game all night. Jude was willing to play the game—yet he never thought one kiss would become much, much more. 

Overridden with lust, suddenly caught up in passion, Jude tries to keep his wits about him. However, when Zero kisses him and strips him nude, it seems they both throw caution to the wind and give into the pleasure. Spread out on the bed, Jude trembles as Zero nuzzles his neck as he spreads his legs, and Jude cannot deny the passion he desires. 

“It’s okay, baby; I will take care of you.” Zero leans down, his mouth covering Jude’s nipple, sucking on the little nub before swirling his tongue around it, making it perky at the wet hot touch. Jude moans, pushing his chest toward the heat of Zero’s mouth. 

All he wanted was for Zero to make love to him, but the older man wants their first time to be sweet and slow and loving. Zero wants Jude to enjoy every second they are together in a dance of passion and he intends to take his time kissing and touching the beautiful beauty spread out on the bed. 

Hot pleasure sparks rush up and down Jude’s spine as Zero’s hands slip down between his legs to softly caress the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Jude tosses his head back and moans as anticipation and need pool in his belly. He begs Zero to make love to him, he is eager, however, Zero is in no hurry; he has all night to worship his gorgeous lover and he is going to spend his time showing Jude how much he loves him. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [A fill for this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/699513.html?thread=92254073#/t92254073)


End file.
